pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone: Welcome to Hogwarts
Its time for the Flynn-Fletchers to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but how do they get there? Phineas, Ferb, and there friends experience thier first day at Hogwarts! Previous episode was Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone: Diagon Alley, and the following episode is Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone: Magic Rules! Summary Phineas woke up that morning in a tiny motel at London. He looked at the time. "8:00" it said. Phineas looked outside, and saw King's Cross Station at London. The Flynn-Fletchers, along with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Stacy, and Irving, went to a cheap motel next to it, so they would be close. Phineas woke everyone up, and they headed to the Station. Irving read the ticket out loud. "Platform 9 and 3/4?" Irving said curiously. "Let's ask someone for directions there!" Baljeet shouted cheerfully. He skipped over to a Station Guard. "Um, excuse me sir, how do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" Baljeet asked. The Station Guard cracked out with laughter. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The Station Guard cackled. Everyone around them started to laugh. Even Buford joined the laughter. "THE KIDS AN IDIOT!!!" Shouted another kid. "He is still pulling off stupid jokes like that! And he's 11!" Shouted The Ballpit Kid (unaware of their magical abilities). "Um, something tells me we should get away from those muggles..." Stacy whispered. "So, how do we get their? I mean, they should be a little more specific to a family that is entirely new to all this magic stuff." Linda commented. Then, a redhead, freckled teen walked up to them, in surprise. "Are you new to the wizarding world?" The boy asked. Stacy gazed in awe. Stacy looked at the boy. Wearing a black robe, pushing a tall cart, with nicely-done hair made him stand out from everyone, especially Stacy. "Yes, yes we are." Ferb answered. "No problem. Percy's the name. So, to get to the platform, run straight forward into the pillaer, and BAM! You're their." Percy explained. And it did work, and they ran right through the wall. Phineas went first, then Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, then Linda and Lawrence. After they all did it, they made sure they had all of their belongings. "Okay guys, I want you to be careful. You've never been to a boarding school-" Linda started. "Well, actually it's a boarding school for witches and wizards." Lawrence corrected. "Okay... you've never been to a boarding school for wizards and witches. Be careful, and call us-" Linda restarted. "Did you read the tiny manual Dumbledore sent us? Phones don't work at Hogwarts. We have to send letters with an owl-" Lawrence nearly corrected. "or platypus. I HAVE been reading the manual!" Linda corrected. Phineas smiled, and everyone gave their goodbyes. They went to the door of the 1st years vehicle, and headed off. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella chose a comfy little cabin that has a good view of the forest they're passing. Candace and Stacy went off to a third year cabin, and Stacy kept begging to visit Percy, her official "crush" (one reason why they are in the third years cabin, is because there was a problem with the Owl Post the years before, and they never got thier letters). Also, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving shared one tiny cabin "Excuse us?" A young boy said, opening Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella's cabin. The boy had black hair, and a strangely shaped scar on his head. "Yes?" Isabella asked. "Can we borrow this cabin?" Said a redhead boy next to him. He looked much like Percy. "Sure." "Thanks." Said the boy, who sat down next to Phineas. The other boy sat next to Ferb and Isabella. "So... are you new to magic?" Isabella questioned. "Nope." The redhead answered. "I'm a pure-blood. Everyone in my family tree is a wizard of witch." "Me, I'm kinda new. My parents are both wizards, but I live with my aunt and uncle." Answered the other boy. "So, what's your name?" Phineas asked the boys. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasly." told Ron. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered. Ron let out a slight gasp, and they started whispering to each other. Phineas looked into his bag and pulled out a book. It was titled History of Wizards: Dark, and Great. Phineas read it curiously. He read about several things in magic history, such as Hogwarts being built a very long time ago, about the Floo Network (what he used earlier), and much more. He flipped to a chapter titled The Darkest Wizards ''and read about a man named Lord Voldemort. It explained that he was a cereal killer, and was dark ever since his childhood. One paragraph said that the only boy who ever survived an encounter with him was Harry Potter. Phineas paused. He, Phineas Flynn, was standing next to the only known surviver of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Um, Harry... were you the person who survived Lord Voldemor-" Phineas was interupted by Ron shouting ("Don't say that name!"). "Yes, yes I am." Harry answered. "Do you have the... the... scar?" Phineas asked curiously. "Oh, sure." Harry answered. He held up his bangs, and a red, lightning-shaped scar was laying on the top corner of his forehead. Phineas continued reading the book, nervous. ''The book never specificied if Voldemort died or not... Meanwhile, the a small lady came pushing a cart fully of candy. "Want anything from the trolley?" She asked. "I'll take the um, jelly beans?" Isabella asked, eying a bag full of jelly beans. "Cool, those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!" Ron shouted. "They litterely come in every flavor!" Isabella took a bite of one of the beans, and spit it to the floor. "Yuck, cow liver." Isabella crocked. Everyone took a disgusted gaze at the wet bean sitting on thje floor, and none of them bothered to pick it up and through it away. "Um, that disgusting liver bean makes me uncomforable." "It's okay." They heard a girl say. They turned around and saw an 11-year-old dark-blond haired girl. "I know a spell for that." The girl walked in and sat next to the disgusting mess. "Unmessio" she said while waving her wand. The bean suddenly disappeared, and everyone stared in awe. "Um, who are you, exactly?" Harry asked. "Me, I'm Hermine Granger. Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." Hermone questioned. "Nope." Phineas answered. Hermone looked at this book he was reading. "Hey, you've got the biggest book on the history of magic too?" Hermone sat down next to them. The rest of the day flowed through smoothly. They had many of Bertie Bott's Every Flawour Beans, with flavors including toast, cheesecake, salt, donut, pizza, mushroom, squid, turkey leg, and even dirt. They looked at the amazing views in the wizarding worlds, like forests full of magical creatures. In what felt like minutes, they arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone stepped out of the train, and meandered over to the giant man they've seen in Diagon Alley. "First years over here!" shouted Hagrid, the half-giant. Every one went over there, even Candace and Stacy, who, even though they are third years, are new. They all boarded onto minature boats and got ready for the big reveal of Hogwarts. The boats went across the lake and saw an amazing view of the Hogwarts castle, with several towers and floors. The boats docked next to the forest, and the students hopped off. They followed Hagrid into the castle, and went up the stairs. They went to a humongous door, and a lady came walking up. "Excuse me, I am Professor McGonical, and I will be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Just so you know, before going into your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Professor McGonical explained. The colossal doors opened, to reveal a giant hall filled with 4 long tables, they walked between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, and the Hufflepuff and Gryfinfor tables, up to a giant chair. The first-years crowded around it, and got ready to be sorted. Professor McGonical pulled out a scrool with a list of names. "Okay, the first student to be sorted will be..." She glazed at the list. "Fletcher, Ferb!" Everyone clapped ad Ferb walked up and sat on the miniscule stool they sat out. Professor McGonical placed a hat on his head... and one of the small bends on the hat became a mouth. Nobody ever saw something so amazing. A talking hat! "Hm, curious indeed. Let's say, GRYFINDOR!" the hat shouted. All the Gryfindors clapped as Ferb went to join them. "Rai, Baljeet." Professor McGonical uttered. Baljeet strolled over to the hat. "Must say, a very smart child. But also shares many traits of bravery. Also, holds a strong lack of patience. Definitly not Hufflepuff, possibly Gryfindor, hmm, I'm guessing... RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed. "Van Stomm, Buford" "SLYTHERIN!" "Stommeling, Irving" "RAVENCLAW!" "Flynn, Candace" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella" "GRYFINDOR!" "Hirano, Stacy" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Last, was Phineas. He was the only out of his friends who wasn't sorted. Phineas waited nervously, and watched Ron, Harry, and Heriomine get sorted. Phineas was soon the last student there. "Flynn, Phineas" Professor McGonical finished. Phineas slowly meandered to the hat, and put it on slowly. He eyed the Gryfindor table, were Ferb and Isabella sat. He quickly glared at the Hufflepuff table, were Stacy and Candace were sitting. Phineas stared at the Ravenclaw table, were Baljeet and Irving watched excitedly. He looked at the Slytherin table, remembering that both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but also various other dark wizards were. He read that in Hogwarts: A History. "Hmm, what a difficult choice. Smart (a trait of Ravenclaw), friendly (a trait of Hufflepuff), and also brave (a trait of Gryfindor). I have got to say, after a long amount of thinking... GRYFINDOR!" The hat explained. The crowd bursted in applause. Phineas felt so relieved. He walked over to the Gryfinfor table, and joined Ferb, Isabella, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Then, a man with a beard walked up to were the sorting hat was, and got prepared to speak. "Hello students, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, and I will be your headmaster. Before we begin the feast, I would like to have a few words. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is restricted to all students. Plus, students must not go to the Restricted Sectione of the library. And finaly, the 3rd floor corrider is forbidden to all people who do not one to die a very painful death. Now, enjoy the feast." Dumbledore explained. Then, out of nowhere, several foods came out of the plates. The food was amazing. Turkey, chicken, shrimp, fish, steak, meatloaf, stuffing, salad, and many, many more treats. Then desert came, with plates full of ice cream, cupcakes, cake, pudding, gelatin, fudge tart, and other foods that would make you scream for more. It seemed like the feast would never end, and all the students were having amazing times. Phineas chowed down the food, and usaully, the food would be out by now, but it kept magicly reapering. Buford seemed to be pouring and endless amount of food into his mouth, not noing that the food reappears once it is aten. But, like all other good things, it had to come to an end. Professor McGonical came and walked the Gryfindor students towards the common room. The interior of Hogwarts was almost as amazing as the outside. The staircases were great, as for they kept moving. There was many paintings of people that greated them, and the courtyard was very beutifal. They reached a portrait of a rather over-weight lady. "Password please." The painting commanded. "Udderblubberpeppledubb." Professor McGonical answered. The portrait opened up of what was revealed to be a hole, and the walked into a large room. "This is the Gryfindor Common Room, were you will go at the end of the day. All first year boys, up the staircase, to the left, first year girls, to the right." Phineas, Ferb, Harry, Ron, and many other boys gathered up their. They all greated each other, and became friends. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finagin all shared a room. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Lavender Brown, Padme Patil, and Paraviti Patil all shared a room too! Over at the Slytherin Common Room, Buford befriended Draco Malfoy, a blond, short boy who seemed to be a bully to non-pure bloods. Luckily, Buford is a pure-blood. At the Ravenclaw room, Baljeet and Irving met a nice girl named Penelope Clearwater, who Irving seemed to be attracted to. He was disapoint to hear that she is 6 years ahead of him. Over at the Hufflepuff Room, Candace was growing a crush on Cedric Diggory, while Stacy was kind of sad she was in a different house then Percy. Plus, Ernie Macmillion befriended them. During night, Phineas couldn't sleep. No one could. Everyone was to excited for there first day of learning tomorow. Category:Perry Potter Category:Spoofs Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone Category:Fanon Works Category:International Crossovers